The Dark Savoir's Purpose
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog once wondered what his reason for being created was. Thanks to the memory of Maria and a new friend fifty years later, he's reminded of what that purpose is. A fanfic oneshot trade for Zephyros-Phoenix. Features the OC Azure from white wash. Shadow/OC


**SOTP: Hey guys! I'm sister of the pharaoh, and this story is a trade for a great writer and good friend known as Zephyros-Phoenix. She writes great sonic the hedgehog stories, so I made a deal to write one for her if she wrote one for me! For those of you who read the story whitewash, this one shot is going to feature the OC Azure.**

**I hope you guys like this!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

G.U.N. The gobal, united nations. The last line of defence against any threat towards earth. Shadow, a black and red hedgehog once tried to get revenge against the world that took away his only friend Maria. After discovering the truth however, he saved the planet. He is now an angent of G.U.N and continues protecting the planet that Maria loved so much.

It was 7:25 P.M. at the G.U.N HQ training room and the agents of Team Dark were at combat practice. While Omega was working on target practice, Shadow was training with Azure in hand on hand. Azure was an aqua green dragon who had recently join G.U.N and was now the new member of Team Dark. Shadow was throwing an onslaught of attacks at Azure, but she was good at keeping up defence.

Waiting for the right opening, Azure took the chance and shot a bolt of electity at Shadow. He dodged the attack easily and aimed a round house kick at Azure. She too dodged just in time and tried to counter attack in mid air. Azure tried so punch Shadow with a powerful electricty charge, but he teleported and attacked Azure from behined. Making her hit the ground hard.

Needless to say, Azure felt embaress as she tried to get up from the floor.

"This makes five defeats Shadow had handed you." Omega said. The robot member of Team Dark with more firing arms than the army and stronger than a tank.

"Oh, come on. I nearly had that one." Azure said as she dusted herself off.

"Would have had it, if you learned to save your trump card till the end." Shadow said as he walked off.

"Hey, where you going?" Azure asked.

"To take a break. Besides, defeating you is becoming too easy." Shadow answered as he left.

"Hmp, I just need practice. Omega, how about you and I spar for a bit?"

"Are you certain? Perhaps you would benifit from a rest first." The robot said.

"No, I have to get better. Shadow is the one who requested me to be on Team Dark. I have to prove I'm worthy of my spot on the team." Azure answer.

"Very well. Request accepted. But do not assume I will go easy on you." Omega said.

"Alright! Thanks Omega." Azure said as she took up a fighting stance.

Shadow decided to go to the roof to think. The black hedgehog closed his eyes. The cool night, blowing across his quills while breathing in deeply. The thoughts and events that happened that day, bouncing back and fourth through his mind. Shadow allowed the atmosphere of the night to calm and relax him. Opening his ruby red eyes to gaze the beautiful bright full moon while clouds slowly rolled passed.

"I have been keeping my promise. Protecting this planet and giving everyone who lives here a chance to find happiness. But, is it enough? Is this truly, the purpose I was ment for? Hmp, strange...I haven't this way since back then." Shadow said to himself.

As a memory of a close friend from long ago, suddenly came to mind.

_(Flash back)_

_Shadow stood infront the large window where he stared at the planet known as earth. Swirls of white surrounded the green and bule orb as it turned ever so slowly in orbit. Shadow's thoughts were interupted by the voice of his best friend Maria. Who walked in with a smile on her face as she stood next to him._

_"Are you going to stare out the window all day, Shadow?" Maria asked with a playful tone of voice._

_Shadow turned to her for a second before turning back to window. Maria looked at him with a questioning face as Shadow spoke._

_"I've seen photographs from down on the surface, but I wonder what it's like to be there. What is it like to see the sky above your head? I'd like to visit there and found out."_

_"Me too." Maria said softly._

_"Maybe I could find some answers down there. Professer Robotnic said I'm here to do something important, though he never told me what that means. I just don't know anything anymore. I often wonder why I was created. But something tells me that the answer is connected with that planet." Shadow said._

_"I'm sure you'll find out Shadow. One day, we'll find out together. I know it." Maria said._

_(End of flashback)  
_

"Shadow, Shadow?" A voice asked Shadow that brought him out of his thoughts.

He opened his eyes and turned to see Azure standing next to him.

"What is it, Azure?" Shadow asked. Getting down to business as usual.

"Nothing, I was just looking for you." Azure explained.

"I was just, thinking." Shadow said.

"Oh, I see." Azure said.

The two of them stood together in silence with thought flowing back in fourth in their minds.

"You did well in practice today. I meant to tell you before." Shadow said after a few moments of silence.

"Oh thanks." Azure said, finding it odd that Shadow gave a complement out of the bule.

It was rare for him indeed to do so. Azure turned back to stare

"You know, I've always wondered what the earth would look like, watching it from the moon."

"Hm?" Shadow said, curious as to what she meant.

"I just thought it might be nice to see the earth from a different point of veiw, you know? What is it like to see the sky, the land, and the ocean from way up there. I'd like to found someday, if I could." Azure pondered.

"Heh, it's very different from up close." Shadow said.

"Really?" Azure asked.

"I used to wonder what it would be like to be on this planet. To see the moon from another point of veiw. Maria and I would spend hours on end, staring at this planet. We always talked about going to visit. Yet only I was able to do so. Maria never got the chance. Since then, I've been protecting the planet that she loved. Not for the safety of the people who live here, but also to honnor her memory." Shadow explained.

"I'm sorry..." Azure said.

"For what?" Shadow asked.

"For bringing up bad memories. I forgot that you used to live on space colony ARK. I should have thought about that first before blabbing."

"Don't be. Your allowed to have your own opinions. To honest, I was always so focused on the lost of Maria that I nearly forgot the good times I spent with her. It's actually...nice to think of her. When she was aive." Shadow said.

"That's good. Just think of her that way, and it might not be as painful. You know? I was once told that people truly start living their lives, when they live for something other than themselves." Azure said.

"Really?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, so in a way Maria gave you a perpose. To protect the earth and give the people a chance to live for their dreams." Azure said.

Shadow thought for a moment, and realized that she was right. Maria had given him a perpose, one that he must stay true to no matter what. Even if the world turned against him, he was going to keep the promise that he made to Maria. To live to fight and protect what she loved so dearly. So that he can keep her memory alive in his heart as well.

Shadow then turned to Azure and surprized her by doing something he did rarely. He smiled a true smile. One that most people never see. Azure blushed looking at that smile in the moonlight. It made Shadow seem more calm, true to himself and very hansome. Of course she would never admit that to him. Shadow laughed to himself before closing his eyes and placing a hand on Azure's shoulder as he walked by.

"Thanks, Azure. I kind of needed to hear that after all that happened." Shadow said softly.

"Sure, glad I could help." Azure said.

Azure turned around to watch Shadow as he began to walk inside. He turned to face Azure with normal straight face once more. Yet it didn't seem as harsh as it normally did.

"We should head back inside. It'll be lights out soon." Shadow said.

"Y-yeah. Besides, I'm beat." Azure commented.

"Heh, you get tried easily for a dragon." Shadow said.

"Hey, between you and Omega, it wonder I can walk!" Azure commented.

Shadow smirked and turned around to gaze at the moon once more. Glad that Azure reminded him of his true perpose. A perpose that Maria symbolied. From now on, Shadow would live for the both of them.

Figthing with those who would share that perpose and stay by his side, always.

* * *

**SOTP: Okay, this was rewritten, and I honestly think it's pretty good. I hope you guys enjoyed this, especially Zephyros-Phoenix. I'm a hard core Shadow fan girl and I hope I proved it in this fic. Please leave a reveiw. Those who leave anything resembling a flame, will get a nasty visit from Shadow and the rocket launcher I bought him last Christmas.  
**  
**Shadow: I can always use the practice.**

SOTP: Reveiw please!


End file.
